


My Best Friend's Wedding

by memoryofyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryofyou/pseuds/memoryofyou
Summary: When Han's best friend travels to the coastal city of Alderaan for his wedding, the last thing she expects is to fall for his fiancee's father, Senator Bail Organa.





	1. Chapter One

As the plane descended toward the Alderaan airport, Y/N was struck by the beautiful mountainous scenery that surrounded the coastal town. She’d heard stories from Leia about her friend’s hometown, how tranquil and peaceful her upbringing in the California town had been. Now, as she neared Alderaan herself, Y/N could see why Leia had such an idyllic memory of her childhood.

By the time she made it out to the arrivals area, her best friend Han Solo was waiting for her, his fiancee Leia Organa by his side. Han and Leia both pulled her into a hug when she neared them, Han grabbing her bags as Leia guided her back toward the car.

“How was your flight?” Leia asked.

“It was fine.” Y/N replied.

“Now she’s looking forward to six weeks with two of her favorite people.” Han replied from the trunk, slamming it shut.

Y/N rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend fondly. She had planned on coming out to Alderaan in the leadup to Han and Leia’s wedding at the end of their summer break, but when Leia had asked her to come early to help with planning, and to serve as her Maid of Honor, Y/N hadn’t been able to refuse. In the two years that Han and Leia had been dating, Y/N had grown close to her best friend’s girlfriend. She liked her headstrong, independent nature - a perfect match for Han’s rogueish tendencies. Where Leia kept Han grounded, Han helped Leia to loosen up. Y/N didn’t think that Han could have found a better partner for himself, so Y/N hadn’t hesitated to cancel her previous summer break plans and hopped the next flight from Corellia to Alderaan.

Y/N sat in the backseat in silence as she watched the scenery roll by. They quickly left the tightly-packed coastal area of the town, driving up into the lush, green mountains that surrounded the city. Y/N knew that Leia had come from money, but she was still shocked when they passed through a large metal gate and up another winding road to Leia’s father’s house. The mountain home that awaited them at the end of the road wasn’t quite as grand as Y/N had imagined, but the clean, modern lines and large windows were a sight to behold, a large porch wrapping around the home as far as Y/N could see.

“Wow.” Y/N said, and Han chuckled.

“Yeah, that was my response too.” Han replied.

“Are you sure you want to marry down to a scoundrel like Han?” Y/N joked as they all stepped out of the car.

“Hmmm…” Leia considered for a moment, long enough for Han to react with a mock-hurt gasp. Leia finally laughed and wrapped her arm around Han’s waist. “Yes, I’m pretty sure.”

“Dad!” Leia called after a moment, and Y/N’s gaze followed her friend to the front porch. An older man was watching them, his hands resting against the railing. Y/N had heard stories from Leia about her widower father, a state senator and Alderaan native, but Y/N had to admit that she had expected someone more…politician-esque. Instead, from what Y/N could tell, Bail Organa was a tall, handsome man, with tanned skin and dark hair, a dusting of salt-and-pepper mixed into his hair and beard. He smiled at the three of them warmly and raised a hand in greeting, watching them as they made their way up the steps to the porch.

“Dad, this is Y/N Y/L/N, Han’s best friend.” Leia introduced and her father extended his hand toward her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Senator Organa.” Y/N replied, taking his hand in hers. He immediately chuckled, shaking his head.

“Please, Bail is just fine.”

“Okay, Bail.” Y/N replied, feeling a blush creep on her face as she realized that she was still holding the poor man’s hand. She let go, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she glanced up at the house. “Your house is amazing.”

“Thank you.” Bail replied, guiding them all into the house. “Solo, you can put Y/N’s things in the guest room on the second floor.” Y/N watched as Han nodded and lugged her bags up the stairs, and Y/N fought the urge to make a joke as she watched her friend go without a word.

“Thank you again for coming early.” Leia said, looping her arm with Y/N’s and pulling her toward the large, expansive living room. “I never thought having a small, intimate wedding would require so much work.”

“Of course, Leia. I wasn’t planning on doing much with my summer break anyway.” Y/N loved being a teacher, but even she had to admit that she had begun counting the days to the last day of school after spring break. “I’m here for whatever you need.”

Before the conversation could continue, Y/N heard a loud, banging sound followed by a crash upstairs. The four of them turned their gaze to the staircase, a moment later witnessing a large, brown dog come barreling down the stairs.

“Chewie!” Y/N exclaimed, crouching down on the floor to meet Han’s dog, bracing herself for when the beloved pet leaped toward her. “I’ve missed you!”

The other three watched as Y/N and Chewie reacquainted themselves, Y/N having been in love with the dog from the moment that Han had rescued him. Or when Chewie had rescued Han, if you asked Y/N.

“Well, now I’m a little jealous.” Han said as Chewie curled himself in Y/N’s lap, panting and staring up at her with adoration.

Y/N found herself settling into the Organa house easily, she and Leia beginning to work through wedding details in the living room while Bail moved around the kitchen, cooking dinner with practiced ease. After Bail put Han to work doing the dishes after dinner, the couple disappeared upstairs. Y/N stepped outside with her cup of tea, Chewie hot on her heels and curling up at her feet as she settled into one of the many chairs that dotted the expansive back deck of the house.

“It’s pretty swank here, huh Chewie?” Y/N said, reaching down to pet the dog with a smile. “You better not leave Han and the rest of us behind to live in the lap of luxury.”

“Chewie can stay here as long as he likes.” Bail said, stepping out onto the deck.

“Corellia just wouldn’t be the same without him, I’m afraid.”

“He’s a good boy.” Bail replied, scratching the dog behind his ears. “Unlike his owner.”

“You really don’t like Han, do you?” Y/N asked, looking up at the older man with an eyebrow raised.

“Is it that obvious?” Bail asked.

“Fairly. Leia may have mentioned it earlier.”

“Ay.” Bail replied, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t mean to. I just…no one’s ever good enough for your little girl, you know?”

“I know I’m a little biased, but you’re wrong about Han.”

“Am I?”

Y/N sighed and set down her cup of tea, pushing herself off of the chair to meet Bail by the deck railing.

“You are.” She said. “He has a rough exterior, but Han is one of the best men I’ve ever known. If you really got to know him, you’d see that for yourself.”

Bail huffed out a harsh breath, shaking his head. “You don’t mince words, do you Y/N?”

“Not when I don’t see a need for it.” Y/N replied. “Look, I’ve never seen Han so in love with someone before. He adores her, and she loves him. They’re going to be married in a few weeks, and the sooner that you accept that, the better it will be for your relationship with your daughter.”

“You’re right.” Bail replied with a sigh. “She’s just all that I have left.”

“How long ago did your wife die?” Y/N found herself asking the question before she could stop herself. She’d heard the basics from Leia - a car accident, a drunk driver, with Bail barely walking away from the accident himself.

“Breha died eight years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. But, it just makes me afraid to let go. I had a hard enough time when Leia told me she was moving to Corellia for law school.”

“She’s in good hands with Han, I promise. Just give him a chance.” Y/N rested a hand on Bail’s arm, offering him a supportive smile. She watched as Bail took a deep breath and nodded.

“Tomorrow. I’ll be better tomorrow.”


	2. Part Two

“What do you think?” Leia asked from her spot on the pedestal, the fourteenth white dress she’d tried on swirling around her feet.

“It’s beautiful.” Y/N replied, trying her best to sound enthusiastic. It wasn’t that she wasn’t excited to help Leia pick a wedding dress, but they’d been at this for hours now, and Y/N found her excitement wearing thin.

“Do you like it more than the other one?”

“Which other one?” Y/N asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “I don’t know why this is so hard for you, Leia. You wear white practically every day.”

“This is different, Y/N.” Leia replied, sighing. “I don’t know why I’m being so difficult, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You only get married once, after all.”

“Hopefully.” Leia joked.

“Leia.” Y/N said, stepping out of her chair to meet Leia at the pedestal. “You and Han are meant to be together. He won’t care if you show up in a paper bag, as long as you marry him.”

Y/N watched as Leia’s shoulders relaxed and a smile graced her features.

“You’re right. Let’s try one more, okay?”

“Okay.” Y/N replied, watching as Leia disappeared into the dressing room. A few minutes later, Leia emerged once again and Y/N recognized the bright smile on her face immediately.

“That’s the one.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Leia asked later that night, as Y/N sat on the bed and watched Leia get dressed for her date. “I feel terrible, asking you to fly all the way out here and then leave you alone a few days later.”

“I’m not alone, your father’s here. And Chewie. You and Han need some alone time.” Y/N replied. “I brought a stack of books with me, I’ll be just fine.”

“If you’re sure…” Leia replied, finishing off her braid as she double-checked her hair in the mirror.

“Go, go! I have no interest in seeing the two of you being all mushy anyway.” Y/N replied, climbing off of the bed and pushing her friend toward the door. They descended down the stairs to the living room, where Han and Bail were waiting. Y/N watched as Bail seemed to be trying to engage Han in conversation for the first time since she had arrived. Han looked nervous, in a way that Y/N had rarely seen him before. He nodded his head at something Bail had said, but his attention was quickly drawn to his fiancee as they entered the room.

“You look…wow.” Han greeted, kissing Leia on the cheek, his eyes immediately going to Bail.

“You do indeed, _mi hija_.” Bail replied. “Have fun tonight you two.”

Y/N watched the two leave the house, Han’s hand guiding Leia respectively on the small of her back - Y/N was thrown off by just how gentlemanly Han was behaving, so much so that it made her giggle as they door closed.

“What?” Bail asked, and Y/N shook her head.

“I’ve never seen anyone make Han Solo nervous, until you. It’s hilarious.”

“I’m trying, Y/N.” Bail replied, sighing. Y/N stepped closer to the older man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I know. I see it, Leia sees it. It just may take Han a little longer.”

Y/N watched as Bail smiled, reaching up and placing his hand over hers on his shoulder. Y/N immediately felt a spark race down her arm and across her body. She found herself tensing involuntarily, smiling nervously at Bail before pulling her hand away.

“So, do you have any plans tonight?” She asked, trying to shake off whatever she had felt a moment ago.

“No, not really. What are you going to do tonight?”

“Probably just curl up with a book.” Y/N replied with a shrug.

“Oh, well we can’t have that. What kind of host would I be if I failed to show you what Alderaan has to offer?”

“What did you have in mind?” Y/N asked.

“Dinner? I know a great place in town, if you’re feeling adventurous.” Bail replied with a smirk, and Y/N smiled in response.

An hour later, Y/N found herself descending the stairs once again, this time dressed in one of the nicer dresses she had brought with her from Corellia. Bail was ready and waiting for her, having changed from the t-shirt he had been wearing into a blue-grey button down that Y/N had to admit brought out the deep brown of his eyes.

“You look beautiful.” Bail greeted, and Y/N felt herself blush at the compliment.

“Thank you.” Y/N replied, joining him at the bottom of the stairs and letting him help her into the light jacket she’d grabbed from her suitcase. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Bail asked, and Y/N rolled her eyes good-naturedly and followed him out to the car.

They sat in comfortable silence as they drove down the mountain and into the crowded center of downtown Alderaan. The streets were fairly lively - nothing compared to Corellia, but couples and families filled the sidewalks going to and from the various shops and restaurants. Y/N raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they left the downtown area, continuing on into a residential neighborhood. They finally came to a stop in front of an innocuous looking stucco building, cars parking around the building wherever there was space.

“What is this?” Y/N asked, her curiosity piqued.

“An old friend owns it, the best restaurant in town. You trust me, right?”

“Sure.” Y/N replied, a little uncertain. They had passed a number of fancy-looking restaurants on their way here, and she found it a little unbelievable that this place - which looked like it was about to cave in on itself - was the best restaurant in Alderaan. Bail just laughed and stepped out of the car, coming around to her side before she had a chance to open the door. He extended a hand to help her out of the car, placing it in the crook of his elbow as they stepped toward the entrance.

“Senor Organa, welcome!” the host greeted, coming around the booth to shake Bail’s hand. Bail greeted the man warmly, shaking his hand and introducing Y/N as a friend of his daughter. The host greeted her just as warmly before guiding them to their table. Once they stepped inside the dining area, Y/N could see that the space was much bigger than it looked on the outside, with an elaborate stage set against the wall, a large dance floor in front of it, with the tables placed around the dance floor. The host placed them in a fairly secluded corner that still had a view of the stage and dancefloor, the band beginning to set up.

“Well this is…not what I expected.” Y/N said as they sat down.

“What did you expect?” Bail asked, amusement clearly written across his face.

“I’m not sure, to be honest.” Y/N replied. The waiter arrived almost immediately, and when he asked what they would like Y/N looked over to Bail. “You told me to trust you.” She said, and Bail laughed before ordering their food.

By the time they had finished eating, which Y/N had to admit was one of the best meals she’d ever eaten, the band had finished setting up on the stage, the surrounding tables filled with patrons ready to dance the night away. As the band began to play, Y/N was mesmerized by the couples making their way to the dance floor, how smoothly they moved with one another across the floor.

“That’s amazing.” Y/N said, turning to Bail with a smile.

“Would you like to dance?” Bail asked. He had been the perfect dinner companion the entire night, and Y/N had felt herself growing more and more at ease in his presence as the night went on. She had begun to see him less and less as Leia’s father, and more as simply an interesting and charming man. What that meant, she wasn’t quite sure, but the thought of dancing with him made her stomach clench with nerves.

“I have no idea how to dance like that.” Y/N admitted. “I would embarrass you.”

“I sincerely doubt that anyone could be embarassed to be seen with you.” Bail replied, standing up and coming around to her side of the table, his hand outstretched. “Dance with me?” He asked again, and Y/N took his hand, letting him lead her out onto the floor.

The dance floor was already crowded, but the other dancers gave each other a wide enough berth that Y/N and Bail could move around freely, Bail leading her confidently as he walked her through the basic steps. Soon enough, Y/N felt the music flowing through her as Bail led her across the floor. His hand on her waist guided her, moving and twisting, only letting go when he spun her, but always returning to her. They stumbled every now and then, of course, Y/N laughing and apologizing when she stepped on his feet.

“I warned you!” Y/N joked between breaths as they moved across the dance floor.

“You’re doing wonderfully, _hermosa_.” Bail replied as he continued to move them smoothly.

Y/N felt the music pick up as it neared the end of the song, and Bail increased their tempo in turn, spinning her so tightly that Y/N felt herself growing dizzy. As the music reached its climax, she felt Bail’s hand move from her waist to the middle of her back, dipping her smoothly toward the ground. He pulled her back up as the song finished, ending up much closer than where they had begun.

Almost as soon as the song ended, the band struck up their instruments again, this time playing a slower song. Y/N moved to step away and let Bail lead her back to the table, but was surprised when Bail’s hand on her waist tightened its grip, keeping her close as they began to move to the music. The slow, romantic beat created a tension between them as they moved across the floor. Where other couples pushed and pulled away from one another as they danced, Bail seemed content to simply move them across the floor, and Y/N was happy to once again let him lead. As they danced together, Y/N found her head falling onto Bail’s chest of its own accord, closing her eyes as Bail’s hand moved once again from her waist to her back, this time holding her closer. The air felt electric to Y/N, and she wished that the band would go on playing forever so that she could hold on to this moment, and at the same time wishing it would end so she could have a chance to try to figure out exactly what was going on.

The band played out with a quiet flourish, the soft horn of the trumpet the last note that played before the restaurant erupted into applause. Y/N found herself hesitant to pull her head from Bail’s chest, but eventually forced herself to. She met Bail’s eyes, and was surprised by what she found there - confusion, happiness, perhaps lust, but almost unmistakable sadness.

“Bail…” Y/N began, but Bail pulled away, shaking his head. A moment later a mask was in place, and suddenly Y/N saw Senator Organa, instead of just Bail.

“It’s getting late.” Bail said, guiding her by her elbow back to their table. “Perhaps we should be heading back.”

“Okay.” Y/N replied quietly, grabbing her jacket and letting Bail lead her out of the restaurant.

The drive back to the house was silent, but instead of the comfortable silence they had enjoyed earlier in the night, this was awkward and tense. Y/N found herself staring out of the window as they left the city and headed back up into the mountains. Her mind raced as she thought through her interactions with Bail in the days since she had arrived in Alderaan, every friendly smile and touch, trying to get him to see Han the way that she did.

As the car pulled to a stop in front of the house, Y/N waited for Bail to come around and open her door, helping her out as he had done at the restaurant. This time, however, Bail immediately pulled his hand away once she was standing, letting her follow him into the house. Leia’s car was still nowhere to be found, and Y/N assumed their date night would be stretching out overnight. They walked into the silent house, even Chewie only giving them a look from where he was stretched out near the fireplace.

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Y/N.” Bail said, ever the gentleman.

“Bail…” Y/N said, stepping closer but flinching as Bail stepped back immediately.

“Good night.” Bail said, nodding his head, polite smile in place as he moved toward his room. Y/N felt the disappointment roll through her as she watched him go. Still, she shook her head and headed upstairs, changing from her dress into a more comfortable t-shirt and pants before heading back downstairs to brew a cup of tea. Cup in hand, she moved out onto the deck, closing it quietly behind her. She had brought a book with her, but found that she couldn’t focus for more than a few sentences. Instead, her thoughts were filled by Bail, of how right it had felt to be in his arms, the sensation of being moved around the dance floor felt like a distant memory even though it had been less than an hour. Before that moment, she hadn’t thought of Bail as anything other than Leia’s attractive, charming father and Han’s intimidating future father-in-law. Now…well, she wasn’t sure what she thought about him, but she realized that she wanted a chance to find out.

As if she had summoned him with her thoughts, Bail stepped out onto the deck. At first, Y/N thought that he was surprised to find her there, but soon she could tell that he had been seeking her out.

“Y/N, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier.” Bail said, sliding the door shut and moving to join her near the railing.

“Apologize?” Y/N asked.

“It was…inappropriate, the way I behaved at the restaurant.”

“You mean when you danced with me?” Y/N knew that the confusion had to be written on her face.

“Yes.”

“I don’t see how you did anything inappropriate. I enjoyed myself, did you not?” Y/N watched as Bail seemed to struggle with what to say next.

“Of course I did.” Bail finally said. “I just didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Bail, you didn’t.” Y/N argued, smiling as she stepped closer to him. “I liked it. I like you.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Y/N.” Bail argued, shaking his head.

“Bail, I’m not some doe-eyed schoolgirl with a crush on the attractive, older man. I’m an adult, I know what I’m saying.”

“You’re Leia’s friend…”

“That’s true. But I don’t see what that has to do with anything. We’re two consenting adults.”

Y/N could see Bail’s resolve breaking as she moved into his space, resting a hand on his chest as she looked up at him.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same. Just say the word and I’ll never mention it again.”

Y/N stood in place as she watched Bail struggle. When he said nothing after several moments, she sighed and moved away, her hand slipping from Bail’s chest. Almost immediately Bail reacted, one hand slipping around Y/N’s waist and the other moving to cup her cheek, tilting her head up until their lips met softly. Y/N was surprised at Bail’s tenderness, sighing into the kiss and stepping back into Bail’s arms. She moved her own arms around Bail’s waist, holding him against her as she opened up her mouth to him. Bail immediately deepened the kiss, turning them and pinning Y/N against the deck railing. A moan slipped from Y/N’s mouth as Bail’s grip on her tightened, his mouth moving to plant kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Y/N moved her arms around Bail’s neck, hoping to urge him to continue but he pulled away with a sigh. He rested his forehead on hers, their breaths mingling as the moment stretched on.

“I can’t.” Bail finally said after a moment, and Y/N felt her stomach drop at the words. “I’m sorry, Y/N.” He added before pulling away and turning from her. He strode from her deck without another word, and Y/N could still feel her lips tingling from his kiss as she stood alone on the deck.


	3. Part Three

The next morning, Y/N found herself hesitant to leave her bedroom, unsure if Han and Leia had returned from their overnight excursion. Eventually, the need for coffee overcame her fears and she made her way downstairs, Chewie following at her feet. The house was quiet, the sun beginning to peek through the trees and bathing the house in a warm, golden light. The tranquility of the morning was almost enough to make Y/N forget about the previous evening’s events, until she stepped into the kitchen and saw Bail’s back. She didn’t miss the deep breath he took before turning around to face her, and once again Y/N could see his Senator Organa mask on his face.

“Good morning, Y/N.”

“Good morning.” Y/N replied, moving around the large kitchen island to reach the coffee machine.

“How did you sleep?” Bail asked, and Y/N resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mundane question.

“Just fine, thank you.” Y/N replied shortly, filling her mug and moving out of the room without making eye contact.

“Y/N…” Bail began, and Y/N turned around to face him.

“What, Bail?”

“I wanted to apolo…”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me again. It’s insulting. Just leave it be, please Bail.”

Bail watched her for a moment, seemingly struggling to formulate a response. As he opened his mouth, Y/N heard the door open behind her and Chewie began to bark loudly, running to greet his owner.

“You’re back.” Y/N said, turning to see Han and Leia walk through the door. “Took you long enough.”

“We took a drive down the coast, a little longer than we initially planned.” Han replied.

“I’m glad the two of you had fun.” Bail said, still in his place in the kitchen.

“So what did you two do last night?” Leia asked, and Y/N immediately felt her stomach clench with nerves.

“Nothing.” Y/N replied before Bail could say anything. “Just a quiet night in for me.” She added before glancing at Bail and walking back up the stairs to her room.

Y/N successfully avoided Bail for days after their morning encounter, spending the majority of her time caught up with Leia and wedding preparations. She saw him at meals, but made it a point to not be alone in the house with him. She wasn’t afraid, or ashamed, but wanted to avoid any more awkwardness that could potentially take away from Han and Leia’s impending nuptials. So, she was civil and friendly with Bail when needed, but otherwise avoided him.

“Luke’s coming today.” Leia announced at breakfast, and Han smiled in response while Y/N raised an eyebrow.

“Who is Luke?”

“He’s my brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“Well, biologically. We were split up when we were put up for adoption, but reconnected when we were nineteen.” Leia explained. “He was raised by a friend of our biological parents, Ben Kenobi. He lives in Tatooine, a few hours south of here.”

“How come I never knew you had a brother?” Y/N asked, and Leia shrugged.

“I think you’ll like him, though.” Leia replied, winking at her. Y/N’s gaze immediately flicked to Bail, who was making a show of checking his phone, but she could tell that he was listening to their conversation.

“Leia…” Han warned, but Leia just shaked her head.

“Give it a chance, Y/N. When was the last time you went on a date?” Leia argued, and Y/N rolled her eyes but said nothing, her mind going straight to that night at the salsa club with Bail..

“I have to go into the office, _mi hija_.” Bail interrupted, standing up from the table and kissing his daughter on the head. “I’ll see you later this evening. Han, Y/N.” Y/N’s eyes flicked up to Bail as he said her name, but he was already walking toward the door.

By mid-morning, Y/N watched from the deck as a noisy, beat-up red pickup truck made its way up the driveway leading toward the house.

“Leia!” She called out through the open door. “Your brother’s here!”

Y/N watched as Leia flew through the front door of house, throwing herself at Luke as soon as he had exited his truck. Y/N smiled as she watched the siblings greet each other before heading back inside. Y/N stepped into the living room and found Han embracing Luke as well, patting him hard on the back as Chewie jumped around them happily.

“Y/N!” Leia exclaimed once she spotted her. “Luke, this is Y/N, Han’s best friend. Y/N, this is my brother Luke Skywalker.”

“Nice to meet you Luke.” Y/N said, reaching out and shaking the blonde man’s hand. He had a wide, warm smile that had Y/N giving him her first real smile in days.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” Luke replied. “Leia’s told me a lot about you.”

“I’m sure she has.” Y/N said with a laugh as they headed back into the house.

By the time evening rolled around, Y/N was sure that she had made a lifetime friend in Luke. He was sweet, and making him blush was quickly becoming one of Y/N’s favorite past times. By dinner, Bail had yet to return to the house and the foursome found themselves out in the expansive front yard of the house, where a stone fire pit had been built. Han and Luke soon had the fire roaring, warming the group as they took in the twinkling stars above them.

“I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid.” Luke said from his place next to Y/N before taking a sip of his beer.

“I wanted to be a princess.” Leia replied, and Han barked out a laugh.

“You are a princess, your worshipfulness.” Han said, earning a slap on his chest from Leia.

“What about you, Y/N?” Luke asked, and Y/N sighed.

“I always wanted to be a ballerina.” Y/N replied, her mind going straight to the night she danced with Bail of its own accord.

“Y/N, you trip over thin air.” Han replied, and Y/N threw the wadded up wrapper from Luke’s beer in Han’s direction.

“Which is exactly why I’m _not_ a dancer, but thanks for pointing that out.”

Lights began to filter through the trees as a car made its way up the long, steep driveway before stopping in front of the house. Recognizing it as Bail’s car, Y/N watched as Bail stepped out of the car and stared at them for a moment before shaking his head and moving toward the house. Y/N sighed and turned her attention back to Luke, who was watching her with an eyebrow raised.

“Bail seems different.” Luke finally said, and Leia shrugged from where she was wrapped in Han’s arms.

“I think it’s the stress of the wedding.”

“I guess so.” Luke replied, but didn’t seem convinced as he watched Y/N.

“I think I’m going to call it a night, guys.” Y/N announced, pushing herself up from her spot next to Luke and dusting off the bits of grass that had clung to her. “Good night.”

A chorus of ‘good night’s followed her as she made her way back up to the house, dumping the remainder of her beer down the sink before dropping the bottle in the trash and leaving the kitchen. She tried her hardest to fall asleep, but found herself tossing and turning long after she heard Han, Luke, and Leia head to bed themselves. Finally giving up with a groan, she threw the blankets off of her body and left her room, book in hand. The deck of the Organa house had quickly become her favorite place in the home, despite the memories of her encounter with Bail there. She pushed the sliding glass door as quietly as she could, doing her best to suppress a squeak when she spotted another person sitting in her favorite chair.

“Bail?” Y/N asked, and the man turned to face her with a look of surprise.

“Y/N” Bail replied, standing from the chair.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go…” Y/N said, turning to head back to the door.

“No, don’t. I know that you like to read here, I’ll leave.”

“Bail, it’s your house.” Y/N said with an exasperated sigh.

“You are my guest.”

“I don’t really feel like your guest. I feel like we’ve been walking on eggshells around each other for weeks now, scared to be in the same room.”

“I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Y/N.”

“How many times do I have to ask you to stop apologizing to me?” Y/N asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

“I apologize for apologizing.” Bail replied, and Y/N felt her smile turn genuine.

“You’re impossible, Bail.”

“It’s a fatal flaw, I’m afraid.”

Y/N laughed softly and resisted the urge to reach out and touch Bail, knowing that would push this newfound truce between them too far.

“I’ve missed talking to you.” Y/N finally said, and Bail smiled back and nodded.

“I have as well. I hope that we are still friends.”

“Of course.” Y/N replied, pushing down the pang of hurt at the confirmation that Bail indeed only wished to see her as a friend. They stood in silence for a moment before Bail gestured toward the door.

“I’ll leave you to your book. Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night Bail.” Y/N replied, watching him leave with a sigh.


	4. Part Four

The next morning, the air in the house was decidedly different, the kitchen a flurry of activity as they all began to prepare for their day. Y/N poured five mugs of coffee as Bail slipped the last pancake onto the tall stack that he had already made, Leia pouring cups of juice while Han and Luke set the table in the less formal eat-in kitchen table 

 

“So, what wedding plans are you working on today?” Bail asked as they sat down to eat.

 

“Nothing today.” Leia replied. “I am declaring a day off and we are taking to the beach.”

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

“Why don’t you join us?” Han asked, and Y/N was glad that her best friend and Bail’s relationship had bettered to the point that they seemed friendly.

 

“I wish that I could. Unfortunately, I have a number of meetings in Coruscant.” Bail replied.

 

“Dad, I thought that you were off for the summer. Why are you going to the capital?”

 

“Government never sleeps, my dear.” 

 

After breakfast was cleaned up, everyone changed into their beachwear and loaded up Luke’s truck, Leia not-so-subtly making sure that Y/N was pressed up against Luke as they all crammed into the cab. The beach itself wasn’t exactly what Y/N had been expecting, instead of a tropical paradise it was more akin to something one would find further north. Short stretches of sand could be found in between plots of dark, craggy rock. Leia led them to a more remote beach, far away from the center of town. 

 

“This is amazing!” Y/N exclaimed as they unloaded the truck. 

 

“Can’t find this in Corellia.” Luke replied, a small town boy at heart. 

 

“Kid, you live in a desert.” Han replied, and Luke rolled his eyes. 

 

The sun was shining brightly by the time they had spread out the blankets, Y/N settling down to soak in the sun while Luke, Leia, and Han dove into the water. 

 

Y/N had been settled into her book when she saw a body flop down next to her out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and found Luke smiling at her, drying his hair with a towel. 

 

“Having fun?” Y/N asked, placing her bookmark in and setting her book aside. 

 

“You?” Luke asked after nodding. 

 

“Sure.” Y/N replied. “There’s really no place like this back home. It’s nice.”

 

“Do you like Corellia?” 

 

“It’s home. Do you like Tatooine?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I used to be desperate to leave, but now…I don’t know.”

 

Y/N caught sight of Leia and Han in the water, Leia leaning in to whisper in Han’s ear while they watched her and Luke, and Y/N rolled her eyes.

 

“They’re really not subtle.” Y/N said, tipping her head toward the couple. Luke laughed and shook his head.

 

“No, they’re not. I’m sorry if it’s making you uncomfortable.” Luke replied.

 

“It’s not that. You’re a nice guy, Luke. It’s just…”

 

“You have someone else in mind?” Luke asked, and Y/N shook her head vigorously.

 

“What? No! No, it’s not like that.”

 

“It’s okay, Y/N.” Luke said, placing his hand on top of hers. “I saw you and Bail on the deck last night.”

 

“Luke, please…”

 

“Your secret’s safe with me, Y/N. What you and Bail do is none of my business, and Leia will understand if you tell her.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Y/N replied, running her free hand through her hair. “He doesn’t want...it’s just not like that.”

 

“Okay.” Luke said, nodding. “I think that you’re wrong, but it’s okay. I’m sort of dating someone, anyway.” Luke added, and Y/N saw a blush grow on his cheeks.

 

“Luke Skywalker! Who is it? What’s her name?”

 

Luke paused for a moment, before shrugging and looking away.

 

“ _ His _ name is Biggs.”

 

“Oh.” Y/N said, momentarily thrown off by the revelation before smiling. “I’m guessing Leia doesn’t know about him?”

 

“I just haven’t found the right time to tell her. Leia’s a little...intimidating. I don’t want her to scare him off. He’s coming to the wedding, though.”

 

Y/N laughed and wrapped her arm around Luke’s shoulders. “I guess Leia’s dreams of having me as her sister-in-law are a lost cause.”

 

“It took us nineteen years to find each other, there’s always a chance that we have another sibling running around somewhere.” Luke joked, and Y/N shoved his shoulder, laughing. 

 

The sun was beginning to set in the sky by the time they packed up the truck and headed back to the house, tired by relaxed in a way that Y/N hadn’t felt in quite a while. By the time they had unloaded the truck and eaten dinner, everyone was so tired that they could barely keep their eyes open. Han, Leia, and Luke disappeared upstairs, Y/N going to follow when she heard strains of music on the air. She followed the vaguely familiar notes, wandering down the hallway leading off of the kitchen. She found herself in front of an unfamiliar door, the music now clear enough that she recognized it as one of the songs that she and Bail had danced to. A ragged breath escaped her as she knocked lightly on the door. A moment later, the music came to an abrupt stop and Bail answered the door, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw her.

 

“You were playing the song.” Y/N said bluntly, and Bail opened his mouth to say something but Y/N shook her head. “Don’t even try, I know you were. Please let me in, Bail.”

 

Bail seemed to struggle for a moment before nodding, opening the door wider and stepping aside to allow her entry. Y/N had never seen Bail’s room in the weeks she had been staying with the Organas, but wasn’t surprised to find that it was just as clean and simple as the rest of the house, yet still homey and inviting. She took the chance to look around before turning back to Bail, who had closed the door but seemed to be considering the merits of running through it. 

 

“Did you and Luke have fun today?” Bail asked, and Y/N arched an eyebrow at the question.

 

“At the beach? Yes, we all did.”

 

“You’re a good match, you and Luke.”

 

“What.” Y/N replied flatly, feeling like she had had the wind knocked out of her at the statement. “You think Luke and I…?”

 

“Leia made her intentions clear, I just assumed…”

 

“You are an idiot, Bail Organa.” Y/N interrupted, anger flaring inside of her. “Leia can think what she wants, but Luke and I are never going to happen. I think his boyfriend would probably have a problem with that.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Bail asked, and Y/N sighed frustratedly. 

 

“Yes, boyfriend. He hasn’t told Leia yet, but Biggs is coming to the wedding. More to the point, even if Biggs wasn’t a factor,  _ I’m _ not interested in Luke.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Bail could manage. 

 

“Yeah, oh.” Y/N replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “Meanwhile, you’re in here pining and listening to our song like a sad teenager, when you don’t have to.”

 

“I am  _ not _ pining.” Bail argued, and Y/N rolled her eyes.

 

“Bail.” Y/N said. “Why are you fighting this so hard?”

 

“Y/N...You and I, it can’t happen.”

 

“Fine.” Y/N finally said with a sigh, moving toward the door. “You don’t want me, and I won’t embarrass us by throwing myself at you any more.”

 

Before she could reach the door, she felt Bail’s fingers encircle her wrist, holding her in place. She froze, staring at the door, holding her breath.

 

“You think I don’t want you?” Bail whispered roughly, his grip on her wrist tightening. “Y/N, you are  _ all _ I want and it’s driving me crazy.”

 

Y/N released the breath she had been holding, turning to meet Bail’s gaze. He looked pained, his eyes showing her the turmoil he was struggling with. Her heart constricted at the thought of causing him pain. She moved into his space, wrapping her free hand around the back of his neck and pushing herself up on her toes, pulling his face down to meet hers. The kiss was soft and hesitant, giving Bail every chance to move away. Bail returned the kiss just as gently, his grip remaining on her wrist as he wound the other through her hair. Y/N eventually pulled away, hesitating before she opened her eyes. Bail was already watching her, something akin to awe in his eyes where the turmoil had been. 

 

“Please don’t make me leave, Bail.” Y/N said, scratching the back of Bail’s neck gently with her fingertips as she watched him. 

 

“If you’re not careful,  _ hermosa _ , I will never let you leave again.”

 

After a moment, Y/N yelped as she felt Bail wrap his arms around her, lifting her into the air enough to carry her. Y/N buried her face in Bail’s neck, laughing as he carried her over to the bed. He dropped her down, Y/N bouncing slightly as she landed. She stared up at Bail as he watched her, and despite the electric excitement in the room, Y/N felt more content than she had in recent memory. She reached out with one hand, pulling Bail down as she laid out on the bed, kissing him with intent as he hovered above her, as sure a presence as Y/N had ever known. 


	5. Part Five

As Y/N felt herself slowly returning to consciousness, she shuffled against the mattress but was stopped by an arm tightening around her waist. Momentary panic seized her before she remembered the events of the past few hours. Smiling, she twisted herself until she was pressed against Bail’s chest, resting her face in the crook of his neck. She felt Bail sigh against her, his arm pulling her closer, their legs tangled together. Y/N allowed herself to revel in the moment until Bail moved to press a kiss against her head.

“Hi.” Y/N said, pulling back to meet Bail’s eyes.

“Hi.” Bail replied, and the smile on his face sent the butterflies swarming in her stomach.

“What time is it?” Y/N asked.

“Still early.” Bail replied, and Y/N shuffled in deeper into Bail’s embrace.

“I need to get back to my room before anyone wakes up.”

“You could stay.” Bail replied, and Y/N chuckled.

“Would you like your daughter to find out about us when I walk out of your bedroom for breakfast?”

“You make a fair point.”

Y/N paused for a moment before pushing herself up and out of Bail’s arms. She scanned the floor of the room for her clothes, picking them up and putting them back on before returning to the bed where Bail was watching her. She sat on the edge near him, running her fingers over the hand he placed on her thigh.

“How are you handling all of this?” Y/N asked. “Are you going to freak out on me again?”

Bail laughed, shaking his head and pulling Y/N further onto the bed until she was in his lap. Y/N sighed as he kissed her gently, first on her lips and then across her face.

“No freaking out, I promise.”

Y/N leaned against Bail, hiding the wide smile she knew that she was wearing.

“I really need to go.” She mumbled after a moment, dropping a kiss on Bail’s neck before pulling away from him. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Y/N made it to her room quickly, the house silent with everyone else still asleep. It felt strange to climb into her bed alone, already craving Bail’s solid presence beside her. By the time she finally started to drift off, she could feel the other residents of the house beginning to awaken. Resigning herself to losing a few hours of sleep, she climbed out of bed and moved back downstairs to join her friends. Luke was already making coffee, Leia half-asleep on the breakfast bar.

“Good morning.” Y/N greeted, taking the cup that Luke offered to her and passing it to Leia, who gave her a grunt of appreciation. “Ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight?”

“You’re in a good mood.” Luke replied, handing her her own cup of coffee.

“It’s a good day.” Y/N shot back. “It’s the day before the big day!”

“Good morning.” Bail greeted the group, entering the kitchen and dropping a kiss on his daughter’s head.

“Good morning.” Y/N replied, doing her best to seem calm despite the butterflies going crazy in her stomach at the sight of Bail. She hid her smile behind the rim of her coffee cup, moving to sit down next to Leia, who seemed a bit more alive after drinking half of her cup.

The day flew by in a rush, Y/N caught up in last-minute wedding prep with Leia as they finalized the arrangements for the outdoor ceremony and reception that would be taking place on the Organa property. She barely saw Bail, who was busy with Luke and Han ferrying family and friends traveling into town from the airport to their hotels. By the time she did see him, they had all gathered to practice the simple ceremony that Leia and Han had chosen. By the time they had arrived at the downtown restaurant for the actual dinner, Y/N discovered that she still hadn’t spoken to Bail since that morning.

Begging off of a conversation with Luke’s adoptive father Ben, she found a secluded hallway, grateful for a moment of peace. As she passed a doorway, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her inside to small room. Y/N gasped, ready to fight the hand off until she realized who had grabbed her.

“Bail.” Y/N sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist as he brought her mouth up to meet his. The kiss was short but full of heat, Y/N pouring all of her longing throughout the day into it. Eventually, Bail pulled away, dropping one last kiss on her lips before pulling away completely. Y/N opened her eyes slowly, smiling up at Bail as she stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well, _cielito_.” Bail replied. “More than I thought possible.”

“I knew you were a romantic.” Y/N joked, reaching up to kiss Bail once again.

“Oh, excuse me.” A new voice interrupted, and Y/N and Bail broke apart at the interruption. The woman was vaguely familiar to Y/N, tall and graceful with sharp features and short red hair.

“Mon.” Bail greeted the woman, and Y/N suddenly recognized her as Senator Mothma, one of Bail’s colleagues and Leia’s mentor.

“It was not my intention to interrupt, I apologize.” Mon replied.

“It’s fine, I need to get back to Leia anyway.” Y/N replied, stepping away from Bail and putting a more respectful distance between them.

“Y/N…” Bail began, but Y/N shook her head as she slipped between the door and Mothma.

Y/N saw Bail and Mothma return to the private dining room a few minutes after she did, Bail refusing to meet her eyes. As the dinner began to wind down, Y/N felt Mothma join her in the corner that she was currently holding up while nursing her drink.

“I do apologize for interrupting such a private moment.”

“It’s okay, we weren’t exactly in a private place.” Y/N replied, chuckling to try to lessen the nerves she felt.

“No, you weren’t.” Mon replied. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long as this…relationship been going on between you and Bail?”

“Um, not long.” Y/N replied, and Mon nodded.

“You live in Corellia, correct?”

“I do.”

“And I assume that you are planning on going back there after wedding?”

Y/N stared across the room as she mulled over Mothma’s question. The thought of what would happen after the wedding hadn’t crossed her mind in any significant way. She watched Bail as he talked with Ben Kenobi, warm and friendly, a bright smile on his face that sent the butterflies flying in her stomach once again.

“I…I suppose so.” Y/N finally answered.

“I would never try to interfere with Bail’s personal life. However, I have known the Organas for a long time. I was also friends with his late wife, and I remember how devastated Bail was when Breha died.” Mon said, pausing for a moment. “I have always hoped that Bail would find someone to make him happy once again. He’s been lonely for so long, particularly after Leia moved away for school.”

“I want Bail to be happy too.” Y/N replied, only realizing in that moment how much she truly meant that.

“I believe you.” Mon replied. “Which is why I feel that I should tell you this. Bail is going to wait until after Leia’s wedding to announce it, but he is going to run for governor.”

“That’s amazing.” Y/N said, a smile growing on her face. “He’d be fantastic.”

“He would.” Mon agreed. “Which is why I hope that you can understand that if word got out that Bail was having a…a fling with a young woman – the friend and maid of honor of his daughter – it could undo everything that he has worked for.”

“It’s not…I…” Y/N began, but couldn’t find the words to formulate a reply.

“Again, I do not want to interfere. However, as his friend I think that it is something that you should consider, should you decide to move forward in your relationship with Bail.” Mon replied, before stepping away from Y/N. Y/N watched her go, fiddling with the glass in her hand before she found Bail across the room again. This time, he was already watching her, and she smiled back at him as brightly as she could manage with all of thoughts racing through her head. Once he was looking away, she set her glass down and found her way toward the exit, hailing a car on her phone as she disappeared out the front door.

By the time she made it back to the Organa house, Y/N’s mind was a swirl of anxiety and nerves as Mothma’s words echoed in her head. In the blissful haze of acting on their feelings, it hadn’t even occurred to Y/N that she would be leaving Alderaan. In a few days, the wedding would be over, Han and Leia would be off on their honeymoon, and she would go back home. What did she expect would happen? Would she and Bail continue on with her on the other side of the country?

Y/N watched from the deck as Bail, Luke, and Leia returned from the rehearsal dinner. She ignored the sounds of everyone going to bed, hiding herself in a corner until she saw the lights darken on the main floor. She stood up from her chair, moving toward the entrance when she saw a shadow standing there.

“Bail.” Y/N said, and Bail stepped through the door.

“Y/N, there you are. I was worried.”

“I, uh…wasn’t feeling well, so I left a little early.”

“Are you ill?” Bail asked, reaching up to cup Y/N’s face. Y/N pulled away immediately, shaking her head and moving out toward the edge of the deck.

“I’m fine.”

“Is this about Mon seeing us?” Y/N turned and faced Bail as he moved toward her. “You seemed upset.”

“Aren’t you upset about it?” Y/N asked.

“I’m upset that we were interrupted.” Bail replied, and Y/N fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Bail, I’m serious. What are we doing here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going back to Corellia in a few days, what happens then?”

That seemed to stop Bail in his tracks. Y/N watched as Bail processed her question, running his fingers through his beard as he looked around.

“What do you want to happen, Y/N?” Bail finally asked. Y/N stared up at him and threw her hands up.

“I don’t…I don’t know. I care about you, Bail. I care a lot. But it’s only been a few weeks. And Mothma said…”

“What did Mothma say to you? I thought that I saw the two of you talking.”

“She said that you’re going to run for Governor.” Y/N replied, and Bail sighed.

“I’m thinking about it. Mothma, Naberrie, others that I work with. They want me to. But I don’t see what that has to do with you and me.”

“How will it look if someone finds out that you’re…sleeping with your daughter’s friend?”

“Is that all this is to you?” Bail asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “Is this meant to be a quick tryst before you go home?”

“No, of course not.” Y/N replied, running her hands through her hair in frustration. “But I know what something like that would do to your career.”

“I’ve had a long and fulfilling career, Y/N.” Bail replied, opening his arms and moving toward Y/N. “And I wish to continue it. However, I would never sacrifice my personal happiness for power.”

“I don’t want to be the reason that you lose something that you want, Bail.”

“Oh, _cielito_.” Bail said, wrapping his arms around Y/N’s waist and pulling her closer. “I would rather lose all of that than lose the possibilities I have with you, than to lose _you_.”

“Bail…” Y/N replied, burying her face in Bail’s chest as his grip on her tightened.

“I know that we haven’t known each other for that long, Y/N, but my feelings for you are more than I ever thought I could feel again. I want to see where this goes.”

“Me too.” Y/N replied, pulling away enough to meet Bail’s eyes. “Me too.”

“I know that your life is in Corellia, but we’ll figure things out. If you’re in, I’m in.”

“I’m in.” Y/N said with a smile that Bail quickly returned, kissing her gently.


	6. Part Six

The next morning, Y/N slipped out of Bail's bedroom well before dawn, managing to get a few more hours of sleep before her alarm sounded, signalling the beginning of the wedding day. She threw off her blankets and padded across the hall to Leia's room, knocking softly but finding that Leia had apparently been awake for quite some time. She watched with loving amusement as the normally poised and calm Leia Organa pacing the floor of her childhood bedroom, practically running a hole in the floor as she wringed her hands.

 

"Good morning Leia." Y/N replied, and Leia jumped in surprise as she registered Y/N's presence.

 

"Y/N! I didn't see you there."

 

"I could tell. How are you feeling?"

 

"Anxious. Nervous. Excited. Is it possible to feel every emotion in the galaxy at once?" Y/N laughed and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

 

"When it comes to you and Han? I think anything is possible."

 

"Save if for your maid of honor speech." Leia joked, visibly relaxing.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get some breakfast in you before the hair and makeup people get here."

 

Y/N led Leia downstairs to where Bail was already working on a light breakfast of eggs and fruit.

 

"Coffee?" Bail offered, and Y/N shook her head as she pushed a bowl of fruit toward Leia.

 

"I don't think she needs anything to make her even more jittery." Y/N stage-whispered, chuckling when Leia rolled her eyes.

 

"I heard that." she said, pointing the strawberry she had speared at Y/N.

 

"You were supposed to, dear." Y/N replied, Leia too focused on her food to notice as Y/N ran her hand along Bail's on her way to pour herself a cup of coffee.

 

By the time that the vendors began arriving to set up, Leia and Y/N had been whisked upstairs by the beauty team, trusting Bail to handle everything else. Y/N had to admit that she enjoyed being pampered and primped, allowing the makeup artist to create a more dramatic look than she would have ever done for herself. She watched as the hair stylist fashioned Leia's hair into a series of intricate braids flowing down her back. Leia's eyes filled with unshed tears as she shared an old picture of her mother, Breha, with a similar hairstyle.

 

"Your mother was beautiful." Y/N said, handing the photo back to Leia.

 

"She was. She was fantastic in every way possible. My father, he was so strong after she died, I think he felt like he had to be the support that I needed. But, he was so...lost, for so long afterward. He didn't want me to see it, but I did."

 

"Your father's a good man." Y/N replied, looking away as her stomach twisted with nerves.

 

"He's the best." Leia agreed, nodding her head. "I've been all that he's had since Mom died. I worry about how lonely he's been, particularly since I left Alderaan."

 

"Oh." Was all that Y/N could manage, anxious to see where Leia was leading the conversation.

 

"I saw you last night." Leia finally said after a moment, drawing Y/N's gaze to hers. "Out on the deck."

 

"Oh." Y/N repeated after a moment. "Leia, I can..." Y/N began, but Leia held up a hand to silence her.

 

"Both you and my father are adults, Y/N. What you choose to do is none of my business. However, I know my father better than anyone else, and I know that it is not in him to pursue a casual relationship. If you're not serious about him, I'm asking you as my friend to end it now. I won't let him get hurt."

 

Y/N looked away as she thought about the idea of leaving Bail, of hurting him. The pain in her chest at the mere thought shocked her. She was suddenly aware that, somewhere along the way, in only a few weeks she had begun to fall in love with him. Instead of scaring her, as it probably should have, it brought a sense of calm that she'd never known before.

 

"I'm serious about him, Leia. I didn't mean for it to happen, and I don't think he did either, but I've...I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. I really care about him and I hope that's okay with you."

 

Y/N watched as Leia studied her silently, refusing to wilt under her gaze. After a moment, a small smile appeared on Leia's face as she nodded.

 

"Okay." Leia said, standing up and opening her arms. "I'm happy for you both."

 

"Thank you, Leia." Y/N replied, hugging her friend tightly.

 

"But I'm not calling you Mom." Leia joked, and Y/N pushed her away with a laugh.

 

"Shut up." Y/N replied, shaking her head. "Are you ready? It's almost time."

 

"I think so." Leia replied, searching for the vintage piece of lace she had purchased to serve as her veil. She handed it to Y/N, who felt her eyes fill with tears as she placed it on Leia's head, tucking it in place on top of one of her braids.

 

"Perfect." Y/N said, fighting the urge to cry.

 

"Oh, don't you start! I'll never stop if you do." Leia said, shooing her away. "Go get my dad and let's get this show on the road."

 

Y/N nodded and headed downstairs to where Bail was waiting.

 

"Hey you." Y/N greeted, and Bail turned to her, his eyes growing wide as he took in her dress.

 

"You look...wonderful, cielito." Bail replied, stepping closer but stopping to see if anyone else was in the room.

 

"It's okay." Y/N said, wrapping her arms around Bail's waist and pulling him close. "Leia knows. Saw us on the deck last night."

 

"And?" Bail asked, cupping Y/N's face with one hand.

 

"She gave me her version of the 'break your heart, i'll break your neck' speech." Y/N replied, leaning up and kissing him quickly. "But she also gave us her blessing."

 

Bail's smile grew, and he pulled her into another kiss. Y/N smiled against his lips, laughing as he groaned as she pulled away.

 

"Later." She whispered, dropping another quick kiss on his lips before pulling away. "Your daughter's waiting."

 

Y/N found herself watching Bail's face as Leia stepped down the stairs. He seemed frozen for a moment when she first appeared, before his hand came up to cover his mouth and tears filled his eyes.

 

" _ Mi hija _ ...you look...I have no words."

 

"Thanks, Dad." Leia replied, stepping into his arms.

 

"Han is a lucky man." Bail said. "If any man was worthy of having you as a wife, it's him."

 

"I love you, Dad." Leia said, throwing her arms around him once again.

 

"Are you ready?" Y/N asked, reaching for the two bouquets that rested on a nearby table.

 

"I'm ready." Leia replied, looping her arm through Bail's. "Lead the way."

 

The ceremony was a blur for Y/N, but she would never forget the look on Han's face as Leia came down the aisle, or the joyous whoop he exclaimed when Ben Kenobi pronounced them husband and wife. After the requisite pictures, the party moved across the expansive Organa yard toward the large tented area that housed the reception space. By the time that the band started up in earnest, Y/N was blissful as she watched Han and Leia move across the floor, Luke and Biggs nearby in their own world. She smiled up at Bail as he came to stand next to her, his hand outstretched.

 

"Dance with me?" He asked, and Y/N immediately placed her hand in his.

 

"Of course." She replied, letting him guide her out onto the floor. As the band finished the song it had been performing, Y/N immediately recognized the next song that began to play as the one that she and Bail had danced to that first night. She smiled up at Bail and moved closer to him. 

 

"You sneak." She added, and chuckled when Bail shrugged.

 

"I'm paying for this wedding, I should get to dance to our song with my girl."

 

Y/N's smile grew peaceful as she rested her head against Bail's chest. She felt him rest his head on top of hers, moving them across the floor effortlessly.

 

"I can't believe I have to go home in a few days." Y/N said as they danced, and she heard Bail sigh against her.

 

"We're only a plane ride away  _ cielito _ ." Bail replied, pushing her away for a moment to spin her before pulling her back to him. "We'll figure it out."

 

"You're so sure about it." Y/N said, staring up at Bail.

 

"I'm sure about you." He replied, stopping their movements. "I love you, Y/N."

 

Y/N froze in Bail's arms. She knew that she had strong feelings for Bail, that she had already fallen over the edge when it came to him, but she had never expected him to voice what she had been feeling so soon.

  
"I love you, too." Y/N said before she could overthink it. Bail's grip on her tightened, and he captured her lips in a kiss, holding her against him. He pulled away at the sound of a wolf-whistle. Y/N looked across the room to the head table, where Han was holding up his drink toward them. She rolled her eyes and fought the urge to flip off her best friend, instead choosing to urge Bail to start dancing again as the band began to play a new song, the man the only thing on her mind.


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such sugary-sweet fluff it makes my teeth ache. Like, I’m pretty sure that I’ve never written such schmoopy romantic sappiness in all my life and probably never will again but….well, I needed it. I had so much fun writing this story and I hope y’all enjoyed it!

As Y/N stood on the edge of the deck, morning coffee in hand, she noticed that the leaves on the trees surrounding the Organa house were just beginning to change color. She had been set to leave Alderaan to return home two days after the wedding, but instead she had chosen to spend the remainder of her summer vacation with Bail. The extra weeks alone with him had only proven to Y/N that pursuing the relationship had been the right choice. Now, as she faced the reality of returning to Corellia for the school year, she found herself dreading the separation in a way she hadn't expected.

 

"Good morning,  _ cielito _ ." Bail greeted, coming to stand beside her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

"Good morning." Y/N replied, instinctively leaning against Bail as they stared out into the trees.

 

"We'll need to leave soon, to get you to the airport in time."

 

"Or I could just stay." Y/N said, only half-joking.

 

"I wish that you could,  _ mi amor _ ." Bail replied, pulling her tighter against him. "But you still have a life in Corellia."

 

"What if I didn't?" Y/N asked, setting her coffee down and turning to face Bail. "I mean, I have to complete the school year. But after..."

 

"Would you do that? Move to Alderaan? It is a lot to ask of you, I don't want you to feel pressured."

 

"I love you." Y/N answered, the words rolling off her tongue as easily as she breathed.

 

"I love you too." Bail replied, pulling Y/N into a deep kiss that lingered as it faded into lazy pecks. "Go home to Corellia. You have responsibilities there. I have faith in us, and we can talk about this many times before you make a decision."

 

Four months and multiple weekend trips back and forth later, Y/N was back in Alderaan for Christmas with Bail, Luke, Biggs, Han, and Leia. She had given her notice to her school district before leaving for the holidays that she would be leaving at the end of the school year, waiting for the right moment to tell Bail. On Christmas Eve, climbing into bed after everyone else had gone to sleep, Y/N turned to see Bail watching her from the doorway to the bathroom.

 

"What are you looking at?" Y/N asked with a laugh, and Bail held up a finger before walking across the room to his dresser, digging through the top drawer.

 

"I was going to wait until tomorrow morning, but I don't think I can anymore." Bail replied, pulling a small box out of the drawer and bringing it to Y/N, sitting down next to her on the bed. "Merry Christmas, _ cielito _ ."

 

Y/N smiled and took the box from Bail. "Well, I'm not going to turn down an early Christ..." Y/N began, but stopped suddenly as she opened the box, finding a simple diamond ring inside. She gasped and looked up to Bail, and it was then that she saw nerves on his usually calm face. 

 

"Bail..."

 

"I'm sure I should have waited until we were at least living in the same state, but...well, I love you. More than I ever thought I would love again. You're my life, and I want you to be my life forever, if you'll have me."

 

"Are you going to ask me the question?" Y/N asked after a moment, fighting back the tears as she studied Bail's face. He seemed to relax, a harsh breath leaving him as he smiled.

 

"Y/N," Bail said, pulling the ring from the box and holding her hand with the other hand. "Will you marry me?"

 

"Yes." Y/N replied, barely letting Bail put the ring on her finger before launching herself at him.

 

As the next summer rolled around, family and friends gathered at the Organa house once again, this time with Y/N as the bride and Leia as the matron of honor. Leia hugged her tightly as she showed her the simple white gown she had chosen.

 

"I'm so thankful that you and Dad found each other." Leia said, emotion clearly written across her face.

 

"I'm so thankful that Han found  _ you _ . If he hadn't, we wouldn't be here."

 

"It was all meant to be." Leia said.

 

"And now the family is growing by one." Y/N said, and Leia looked away before shaking her head and holding up two fingers.

 

"Wait..." Y/N said, disbelief plastered on her face. "Really?"

 

"I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell you and Dad."

 

"Leia, that's fantastic!" Y/N exclaimed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you and Han."

 

"Thank you. Now, let's get you married."

 

Seven months later, Y/N was doing her best to keep her husband calm as both he and Luke paced around the waiting room of the Corellian hospital. They had been kicked out several hours earlier by Leia, who was claiming to be on the verge of madness due to her father and brother's fretting.

 

"Bail, my love, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Y/N said, stopping Bail in his tracks. He looked at Y/N and sighed heavily before moving to sit in the chair next to her.

 

"I'm just worried." He finally said after a moment, and Y/N took his hand and pulled it into her lap.

 

"I know. But she has the best doctors, and Han is in there. Everything will be fine."

 

Bail sat in silence after that, until Han came through the doors with a smile on his face unlike anything Y/N had seen on him before. Bail stood up immediately, pulling Y/N with him as they and Luke approached Han.

 

"Well?" Luke asked, practically bouncing in place.

 

"It's a boy!" Han exclaimed, seemingly in disbelief. "I have a son."

 

The room erupted into cheers, the trio pulling Han into a group hug. After answering the usual questions, Han led them all back to the room where Leia and the baby were resting. Bail and Y/N went in first, followed by Luke and Han, finding Leia staring down at a bundle of blankets with a look of contentment on her face.

 

"Hi  _ mi hija _ ." Bail greeted, moving toward his daughter.

 

"Dad." Leia replied. "Y/N."

 

Y/N stood by her husband as they stared down at the tiny child in Leia's arms.

 

"Oh, he's beautiful." Y/N said, running a gentle finger down the side of his face. She chuckled as she watched his face scrunch up at the touch, but he calmed as Bail placed a hand on his head.

 

"You did wonderful, Leia." Bail said, kissing Leia's forehead.

 

"What's his name?" Luke asked, and Leia looked across to Han, who nodded.

 

"Well, if it's okay with you, we'd like to name him after your dad." Leia replied. "We'd like to name him Ben."

 

"He would have loved that." Luke replied, and Y/N reached across to place her hand on Luke's shoulder. Her friend had struggled since Ben's death, even with his boyfriend's help and support. "Thank you, Leia."

 

Bail and Y/N stepped into the hallway after that, allowing Luke to have a moment with his sister and Han.

 

"You're a grandfather." Y/N said, and Bail laughed and nodded.

 

"I am." Bail agreed. "I suddenly feel like an old man."

 

"Not too old I hope." Y/N replied, wrapping her arms around Bail's waist and dropping a quick kiss on his lips.

 

"Do you ever think about it?" Y/N asked, and Bail raised an eyebrow in question. "Having more children?" She added, and Bail smiled.

 

"Sometimes."

 

"Well, I think that we should talk about it. Probably in the next eight months or so." Y/N replied, looking away from Bail's gaze.

 

"Y/N...are you...?" Bail asked, and Y/N took a deep breath before nodding.

 

"I found out a few days ago. I guess I was just...afraid. We've never talked about it, and I wasn't sure..."

 

"Oh,  _ cielito _ ." Bail replied, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him. "I love you so much, and I am so happy."

 

"Really?" Y/N asked, relief flooding her.

 

"Breha couldn't have children. When Leia was brought into our lives, it was a blessing that we never thought that we would have. We were content. Then, after she was gone...well, I was more than happy with just Leia. But, then you came into my life in a way that I never expected. You have made my life so much better, and this child will only make our family that much more complete."

 

Y/N smiled up at Bail, feeling tears begin to form as Bail pushed her away enough to place his hand on her stomach.

 

"Our baby." Bail whispered, and Y/N placed her hand over his and nodded.

  
"Our baby." She repeated, placing her other hand in Bail's, knowing that the sure presence of the man in front of her was all she would ever need.


End file.
